Starting Over
by raja144
Summary: Then when I saw how he looked at her all dreams of us being together went out the window and got hit by a passing truck. A new start, new friends, new love and...mythical creatures?


Does it do anything other then rain here? I swear since we've moved here all it's done is rained, or been cloudly.  
I liked living in L.A it was sunny all the time and almost never rained, this weather was shit.  
It would be sunny for like ten minutes then decide "_Oh no, sun? Who needs Vitamin E anyways?_"

I sigh deeply pushing dinner around my plate some more choosing to ignore the looks my parents were giving me from across the table.  
My younger brother Nicholas, younger by 2 years sat eating like nothing was wrong. I'm so glad _he's_ managed to adapt.  
"Adrianna, stop pouting"  
"I'm not pouting" I grumble flipping my long blonde hair over my shoulder glaring slightly with my dark blue eyes. Once again I go back to stabbing my chicken before throwing my fork down and pushing my chair back noisily heading for the stairs.

"Please honey, we had to get you out of that lifestyle while we still could"  
"My life was fine, if anything you've only ruined it by moving me. I know you didn't like Amanda so don't go pretending you were protecting me from her influence and that everything was her fault. Also don't pretend to be sad about what happened, we all know that would be a lie" I finish with a cold stare going up the stairs to my new, small room.

Compared to our old house this one was small, we lived on a street that was more or less surrounded by trees and beside the chief of police's house. I for some reason get the sneaking suspision that our neighbour is what sold my parents on the house choice. There were quite a few for sale actually I mean who actually wanted to live in Forks, WA? Not me that's for sure.

I grab my laptop and walk over to my window seat checking my e-mails for the fifth time today.  
Of course all the e-mails I sent would never be replyed, she was gone now no one would answer them, my best friend was gone.

**Sending Failed.  
Subject**: _New House_

_The house is small, it's sad actually. Dad got the job at the hospital of course though I doubt he'll be doing much plastic surgery here in the middle of nowhere. I can't believe my senior year is going to be spent with a bunch of strangers, our neighbour Chief Swan came over and did mention his daughter and her boyfriend were in their senoir year too. Then again his daughter seems a little weird. She a homely looking girl, and oddly pale, I just hope I don't loose my tan from living here. I've seen glimpses of her boyfriend, and I'm pretty sure I saw him crawling out her window when I went for a jog this morning. Scandalous.  
Nicholas is just fine, loves this place. Only because school has yet to start.  
I miss you, and I'm sorry.  
Anna.  
_  
The message would never get answered, none of them would she blocked my account, my number, everything as soon as I told her I was moving. She said I was hiding, that I couldn't run from my real friends, that I couldn't run from the truth. I tryed to, man did I try.  
The parties started in tenth grade, I had been invisable till then, sure I had money but I was always over looked and stayed with the two close friends I had. Then I was noticed, it was like suddenly I came out of the darkness and into the light. But then the trouble started.

With parties came late nights, lies and grounding. Drinking and drugs became as common as a daily underwear change and soon I lost myself.  
My old friends soon didn't want anything to do with me but Amanda took their place, she was my leader in this new world. Everyone wanted to be friends with Amanda, her long blonde hair, and her ability to control everyone and everything. She was right afterall I couldn't just start a new life I had messed up big time, I turned in a friend to avoid getting blamed myself, I wasn't the one selling drugs but I knew where people were getting them. I also knew they were the reason of a classmates death. She was of course arrested, but the charges dropped after no evidence could be found. That had been the end for me, and my parents..now I was far away, here. Though the past, and many other problems still arose.

* * *

Forks had one main High School and it was small. Very very small.  
"We're not listening to that stupid Nickleback song again" I growl hitting the CD eject as Nick pouted rather unmanly from the front seat. He was starting tenth grade, but unlike me wasn't nervous at all. If there was one thing I admired about my younger brother it was his bright outlook on everything. He saw the good in everything, everyone including me.

"Awh, no fair we listened to that crappy Jonas Brother CD on the way to Seattle last week"  
"Well, so, my car my music. Besides the Jonas Brother aren't crappy, they're perfectly good musicians"  
"You just have a creepy pedofile crush on the youngest, don't even deny it" Nick rolls his eyes proping his feet up on the dash of my sleek red BMW convertable. It was one of the cars we did keep, only because it was mine for my sixteenth birthday and I would have pitched a bigger fit if we sold it for a more 'practical' model.

I glare over at his feet pulling into the school parking lot, my mother had gone and signed us up fo school already my classes were basic, I had Literature, History, Society, Lunch, French and then Spanish. I was a fan of languages, but my marks from last year didn't allow me to do any Math's or Sciences anymore.

"Well we're here"  
"Okay, bye!"  
"Have a good day Nick-o" I sigh as he closes the door jumping out. I rest my head on the back of the seat closing my eyes taking deep breaths.  
A tapping on my window makes me jump slightly, however I just frown seeing Nick standing there smirking, his brow hair blowing in the wind.  
My hair was brown too, naturally however when Amanda and I became friends I dyed it.  
"Coming sis?"  
I nod grabbing my purse and a binder before opening the door resisting the urge to hit him with the door.  
"So what's your first class?" I ask slinging my arm around him, he was almost as tall as me, probably looking more my age of seventeen then his of fifteen. He was tall and slightly built from all the sports he played, his brown hair was straight and hung loosely over his blue eyes, his teeth were prefectly straight from the braces he had worn a few years prior and the cosmetic work he'd had done last year. Already we were getting confused looks, a few younger girls were glaring at me, which made me worry slightly because Nick and I looked a lot alike to the point where people sometimes mistook us as twins. If people couldn't see a family resemblence they were pretty effen blind.

"Excuse me, are you Adrianna Greenwald?"  
"...maybe" I sigh looking up an taking my arm off Nick's shoulder as he takes off to his first class, which he never told me. The boy infront of me however looked like a god. Not only did I have the urge to do extreamly dirty things to him here and now, in the hall but he was probably going to be the subject to my day dreams for a very very long time.

"Yes, I mean yes, I'm Adrianna, I prefer Anna though" I say sweetly to the boy with bronze hair, he had a scumpted face, flashing smile, honey eyes and looked oddly familiar.  
"Nice to meet you Anna, I'm Edward Cullen. I was asked to give you this" he says handing me a folder which had all my transfer papers and S.A.T scores. Well that's disappointing, though I'm sure I could think of a few other things he could give me.

"Thank you very much Edward" I smile, alright. If all the boys looked like this my life would be a whole lot better as of now. However I have to try and fine my Literature class. Why did I take that again, oh yes I like reading and classics. Actually I like anything old really, well the old me did, the real me does. The new Adrianna, not so much she like loud music and sloppy seconds. Oh gosh maybe I have a personality disorder.

"If you'd like I could walk you to your first class? I know what it's like to be new in school"  
"That would be great, thanks Edward. It's Literature, room... 7A?"  
"That's in the next building, I'll just get Bella she also has that class"  
I smile and nod, watching him walk away. Nice bum, though I already know where he's- OH, that Bella. Shit.  
All the good one's were always taken.

* * *

If Edward noticed my mood change he didn't show it, though after seeing the looks Bella and him were giving eachother all hopes of us getting married and having two children named Eddy Jr. and Annie went out the window and got hit by a truck.  
"Bella please try to stay upright" Edwards soft voice says after helping her up when she tripped, again. I think that girl has a inner ear problem she had worst balance then I do when intoxicated.

Looking over I could see her blushing as the wonderfully handsom man held her, I could see why he snuck out of her room in the morning.  
_Bow chicka wow woow_. As if he could hear my thoughts Edwards head looked over with a slight frown. What if he could hear my thoughts well that could be embarassing. Quick think old fat lady in a bikini. Oh gross.  
However I think he just shivered, then again it is rather cold out here.

The day went slowly, I soon met Edwards sister Alice who was actually the coolest person I have ever met. Also having her as a friend would probably prevent me from having to be a third wheel with the ideal couple.

"Anna, please they're following me everywhere!"  
"What?" I ask turning to see Nick who was crouched down beside me, Alice laughed lightly along with Bella and a few other who occupyed the table. I believe her name was Angela but I couldn't be too sure.  
"Some girls, they've been following me around all morning, it's crazy they won't leave me alone!" he whines looking over his shoulder as a group of three girls enter the lunchroom searching the occupyed chairs.

"Why don't you sit with those boys over there. I believe one of them is the red heads ex. I don't think they'll bother you there" Alice nods with confidence flashing him a smile. Nick pauses staring at Alice in a odd manner oddly dumbly before managing to stumble to a nearby table.  
"Well he didn't faint, you just dazzled him. Think you could make him do my chores?" I joke poking at my lunch before tossing it in the garbage can beside me, I didn't eat much. I never ate much, food just didn't seem..good lately.

"Aren't you hungry?" Edward asks cocking his head to the side, his arms were wrapped around Bella who was talking to Alice about her current grounding. Apparently she had taken off to L.A without telling her Dad, I told her to bring me next time.  
"No" I sigh looking up at him confused, it was like he always knew what I was thinking about. In Literature it was my thoughts on Chaucer which had been rather bitter because of the teacher was reading the Old English side and it was distracting and sounded vulger. Out of the blue he started a whispered conversation with me about how it sounded very much like German or a very angry caveman. Then when I was thinking about bad food school's sold he went on to ask about the food at my old school. Either he was a very good conversation starter, a mind reader, or we were made for eachother. Personally I'm rooting for the last one, though the second would be interesting though embarassing.

"Anna? What do you say?  
"About what?" I ask shaking my head turning to a laughing Alice.  
"Shopping this weekend? Bella's grounded I'm without a shopping partner"  
"Sounds fun" I smile eager to get to know the other girl. I needed some girl time, too much time with my parents and brother was bad for my health.

"Oh I knew you'd say yes" she squeels flashing me a blinding smile.  
I roll my eyes of course she did.


End file.
